marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men: No More Mutants (Marvelette film)
X-Men: No More Mutants is a Phase Eight Marvelette Cinematic Universe film. It was released on May 30th, 2031, following Untitled Deadpool Reboot and preceding The Indestructible Hulk. The film is directed by Lana and Lilly Wachowski. Cast *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff / Wanda Lehnsherr / Scarlet Witch (Apparent Death) *Jeremy Irons as Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto *Ralph Fiennes as Professor Charles Xavier *Armie Hammer as Scott Summers / Cyclops *Evan Rachel Wood as Jean Grey *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Pietro Maximoff / Pietro Lehnsherr / Quicksilver *Cristin Milioti as Lorna Lehnsherr / Polaris *Karl Urban as James Howlett / Logan Lehnsherr / Wolverine *Billy Crudup as Hank McCoy / Beast *Elizabeth Gillies as Marian Carlyle / Marian Darkholme / Rogue *Sienna Miller as Raven Darkholme / Mystique *Gugu Mbatha-Raw as Ororo Munroe / Storm *Scott Eastwood as Alex Summers / Havok *Taylor Schilling as Emma Frost (First Appearance) *Henry Cavill as Piotr Rasputin / Colossus *Sasha Luss as Illyana Rasputin / Magik (First Appearance) *Max Mauff as Kurt Wagner / Kurt Darkholme / Nightcrawler *Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Bobby Drake / Iceman *Jodelle Ferland as Kitty Pryde / Shadowcat *Sam Claflin as Warren Worthington III / Angel *Anna Kendrick as Alison Blaire / Dazzler (First Appearance) *Olivia Munn as Betsy Braddock / Psylocke *Logan Lerman as Jean-Paul Beaubier / Northstar *Jessica Brown Findlay as Jeanne-Marie Beaubier / Aurora *Grey DeLisle as Cerebro Crew *Lana Wachowski: Writer, Director *Lilly Wachowski: Writer, Director *Kid Marvelette: Executive Producer *Kevin Feige: Executive Producer *Trinh Tran: Producer *Victoria Alonso: Producer *Louis D'Esposito: Producer *Michael Giacchino: Composer Plot After discovering her true heritage, the Scarlet Witch suffers a mental breakdown and uses her powers to reset reality, restoring her brother, Pietro, to life, and putting the Lehnsherr family in complete control of the entire world. Mutants reign supreme, yet a few of the X-Men find themselves in this new world with no powers, and memories of the timeline how it was before. Can they assemble and take on the most powerful family in the world in a bid to change reality? Trivia *Aaron Taylor-Johnson previously appeared as Quicksilver in Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness in a flashback. This film restores him to live in Wanda's new reality, and transfers him back over into the main reality at the end of the film. *Classic X-Men characters Emma Frost, Dazzler, and Magik all make their debuts in this film as characters living in the new world. Frost appears as Scott Summers' wife, who loves him despite him not having powers. Dazzler is the world's most popular singer who is dating Quicksilver. Magik appears as a member of Magneto's Brotherhood who often visits her family farm to visit her brother, Piotr. *In Wanda's new world, Magneto ruled the world from his luxury castle, and the Brotherhood was his elite force of mutants led by Mystique to protect the world. The Brotherhood consisted of Wolverine, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Magik, Psylocke, Iceman, Northstar, and Aurora. *The X-Men who wake up in the new world without powers, but memories of the old timeline include Professor X, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Shadowcat, and Colossus. However, in their new lives they've found themselves in very inconvenient situations. **Charles is a human rights activist who is an outspoken critic of the House of M. **Scott Summers is married to Emma Frost, Magneto's personal assistant, and is close with his brother, a vigilante named Havok who is trying to gain membership into the Brotherhood. **Jean Grey is Wanda Lehnsherr's best friend and handmaiden, who is also having an affair with Quicksilver. **Kitty Pryde is currently housed in one of the top secret human internment camps run by the House of M. **Piotr Rasputin is managing his family farm after the deaths of his parents and is supposed to only be able to speak very little English, which alerts his sister, Magik, that something is off. Category:Films Category:Earth-191919 Category:Created by Kid Marvelette Category:The Marvelette Cinematic Universe